


What A Girl Gotta Do To Get A Spa Day

by AuroraKant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Exchange, Multi, OT5 Friendship, OT6, Periods, Ronan Lynch Swears, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Spa Day, are they romantic?, cursing, they are all in love with each other, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant
Summary: For the TRC Rare&Gen Pair Gift Exchange and for my giftee Parker @queerholdmycoffeeWhen Blue wakes up, she knows one thing for sure: A Spa Day is in order. Luckily the five Raven Boys that grace her presence are easily swayed to participate. Well, as long as they are able to keep Gansey from actually buying a whole SPA.





	What A Girl Gotta Do To Get A Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I am happy to announce that I managed to finish my Rare&Gen Pair Gift for my giftee Parker!  
> Hopefully this meets all expectations and makes a few people happy!  
> Comments and Critique are welcome!  
> Happy new YEAR!

 

When Blue woke up, she was immediately aware of quite a few things: Firstly, they had all fallen asleep on each other again – Adam would be cranky because it made his neck stiff. Secondly, she was about to get her period and that made _her_ cranky and of last but not least, Ronan and Gansey probably forgot to buy food, so, no breakfast. That would make all of them cranky.

But all in all, she felt content. All of her friends – and weirdly enough – loves were here, she was warm, and the coming day had yet to start. A whole day they would be able to spend together.

Adam did not work today, Henry had nowhere to be and the Ronan-Gansey-Noah trio had yet to leave the bed, let alone Monmouth Manufacturing. It was the perfect day for some relaxation.

And Blue already had an idea: They could arrange a little Spa Day. Blue could see it in her mind: Homemade body-scrub, back massages, ice cream and maybe some nail art. Noah would love it – and so would Henry – she only needed to convince the remaining three to jump over the shadow of their toxic masculinity and enjoy it as well.

But that could wait, she thought, as she turned around ready to tuck her head in the crook of Gansey`s neck. It was bad luck, that Adam choose exactly that moment to also wake up and disturb the quiet.

“ `Morning…”

A sleepy Adam was adorable and a little bit unsettling. None of his protective layers were yet in place, and with his hair sticking up on one side, Blue could not help but feel a flutter in her stomach. That might have been her period, though.

While sitting up, Adam had set the whole pile of humans into motion. Ronan tried to cling onto Adam but sleep-ridden as he was, he missed and grabbed Henry`s face instead. Gansey tried to accommodate whatever was happening and fell out of bed. Noah blinked into existence, wide awake and cackling.

Blue realized that her chance for another hour of sleep had just perished. But at least that meant, she could go to the toilet without feeling guilty.

“Good morning, and now let me get up…”

It was a bit of a fight actually leaving the bed, but after freeing herself from Henry`s cuddle, she made it. Henrys groan was muffled by the cushion pressed into his face, but Blue could hear him well enough:

“This would all be so much easier if we just bought a bigger bed… I can feel every one of my ribs…”

Blue laughed. Her boys, all in one bed.

* * *

 

 

When she came back – and yes, it was period time – the scene in front of her had only marginally changed. Adam was missing – probably searching for coffee in the dungeon that was Ronan`s room – and Gansey had managed to fight his way back onto the bed.

Ronan pulled the starfish move and occupied two thirds of the mattress. Noah seemed to find it funny as he was sitting on Ronan`s back, probing Henry to move so Ronan could achieve autocracy. But Henry fought back. With his notoriously cold feet, he made a move against Gansey and his one square foot of space.

Gansey was not prepared and one shove of cold feet later, he found himself sitting on the floor, again. The puzzled look on his face prompted a laugh from Blue and within seconds Gansey was laughing as well.

“Hey, maggot! Help me defeat Cheng, you can be my second in command!”

“Hey! I thought I was your second?”

Ronan was pinned down by Noah, who gleefully used his cold, dead hands to tickle Ronan.

“Revolution! You wanted to betray me!”

Not even sparing a second of thought, Henry launched himself at Ronan, ready to defeat the tyrant of the Holy Lands Of Sleep. It was a mess of hands and kicking feet. Blue was tempted to join, but the grunts and huffs told her that she had not yet the energy to put up with these dumb boys and their ruff fighting style.

As if he had been summoned, Adam appeared next to her with two cups of coffee in his hand. Slightly less rumpled, and with a sliver of life in his eyes, he passed her the second one.

“I am somewhat happy that I got up before that happened…”

“Hm~”

Blue was too busy drinking to form a real response. But Gansey gave one instead:

“And where is my coffee?”

Adam looked surprised as if he had not realized that Gansey could also want one. But his face quickly returned to his standard raised eyebrow when he examined Gansey sitting on the floor in his rumbled pajama bottoms and the glasses askew.

“Sorry, but I only have two hands and I thought that you didn`t like coffee?”

“Oh, I don`t, but - but I need something after a night like that, in a bed like that”

With a sigh Adam sat down besides Gansey, always careful not to crush Miniature Henrietta. After a last long swing of his drink, he gave it to Gansey. Blue delightfully watched as Gansey took a sip and his expression immediately switched from relieved to disgusted. Adam took his cup again while Gansey was still spluttering.

“I always” – cough – “forget, that you and Jane drink your coffee black…”

Without looking Adam raised his cup and was greeted by Blue, who had used her cup to meet his.

 “Cheers!”

Meanwhile, the mess on the bed had calmed down, with Ronan trying to breath through bursts of laughter and Henry and Noah just as out of breath. Blue sensed that this would be as good of a moment as any to announce her plans for today:

“I want a Spa day”

She never believed in beating around the bush. Only dumb that she was stuck with a group of clueless boys who had no idea what these four words meant in 300 Foxway.

“The fuck, Maggot?”

“You want a SPA?”

“I am too tired for this…”

“My hair needs a little refreshment!”

“GLITTER!”

After all of them voiced their immediate thoughts – brain to mouth filter seemed to be a foreign concept when they were all relaxed – Blue explained further:

“No, wait! I meant a Spa Day. You know, with back massages and body-scrub. And we eat chocolate covered fruit and do our nails… a Spa Day to relax, you know, all of us together.”

She could see the understanding dawn on Henry`s and Noah`s face. Even Gansey seemed deep in thought. So, of course it was Ronan who had to prove what kind of dumbass he was:

“Why the actual fuck would I care for a Spa Day?”

“Because I just started bleeding out of my vagina, so a back massage would be greatly appreciated”

She had not even snapped. She said it in a sweet voice but with murder in her eyes. Maybe her period was getting to her. But, at least, her outburst had the anticipated effect: All of her Raven Boys shut up. It was almost comical to see how big their eyes could get. Sometimes Blue could swear that all of them forgot she was actually a girl. That was why she needed to _period_ ically remind them.

“Do you have pads or tampons?”

Blue was surprised to hear the question and the other boys seemed to think the same, as they all turned to look at Adam. The tips of his ears immediately turned red, but his tan made sure that it was the only place a blush would be visible.

“What? Back ho- back in the trailer my mom often had to scratch money together to buy that stuff. And a few of the other girls in the trailer park used to trade tips on how to come clean when the money was too tight… I just thought… I don`t know, if you have enough?”

With each word the strain in Adam`s voice had grown. First, him talking about his past, and then, the realization that he had no idea where his point was headed. The need to bury his head in a pillow was visible in his face, but pure pride made him keep eye contact with Blue. Maybe that was why her voice was relatively gentle when she answered:

“I do have enough pads and tampons, but thanks for the concern, Adam. But that was not the point… I want a Spa Day and Ronan you still owe me for the time I told Declan we were fucking, so you better shut it and buckle up! We are doing this!”

A mild commotion followed her words. Multiple things seemed to get a rise out of different members of the group. Noah hollered at the prospect of Blue taking it up with Declan, while Ronan got so red it looked as if he was going to explode. Gansey has stopped somewhat entirely, and Henry was quite on par with the Spa plan. Adam was still processing, it seemed. All in all Blue was rather happy with the result.

It took a few moments for them to calm down. Blue almost wanted to ask who should do what in preparation, when Gansey beat her to it. He looked up from his phone – that he had somehow got his hands onto – and asked:

“Do you think a normal Spa will do? The Luxury Center in Colmberg is already fully booked for today, but the Beauty & Massage Salon on Mainstreet might still take us…”

They all looked at Gansey, but even a prolonged look could not begin to decode the action Gansey`s mind took to operate. It was Adam who spoke next, the exasperation clear in his voice:

“What the hell do you mean, Gansey?”

“The Fuck, Dick?”, Ronan echoed in the back.

The puzzlement on Gansey`s face was adorable. He really did not understand their confusion. Blue herself had ascended into a higher form of being. She would never fully get one Richard Champell Gansey III and at this point, she thought, it was almost too late to try. It was a nearly religious experience to be yet again flabbergasted by him. Even as he tried to explain it:

“I mean, a Spa is a Spa, right? So, to get that massage you wanted, Jane, we have to go to one. The one in Colmberg is a favorite of my mother`s but they are full, as I already said. But I didn`t think you would be so disappointed by the prospect of going to a Spa in Henrietta. Sure, the town is small – as you know, surely – but the Spa should not be too bad. They said they still have massage appointments-“

“Sorry, Ganseyman, but I need you to stop saying _Spa_ for a moment and listen to me. Or Blue. But either way: She did not mean for us to go to an actual Spa! She wants to make a tropical, luxury experience here in Monmouth. The whole deal. Gucci it up! Make Adam squirm because Ronan puts his hands to good use, paint my nails, let Noah built a glitter canon… Re-lax-a-tion!”

Listening to Henry speak could be an experience, especially when he sounded as elated as he just did. Understanding dawned on Gansey`s face, closely followed by an embarrassed flush. That did however gather almost no attention as both Adam and Ronan were currently trying to pay Henry back for yet another inappropriate comment.

“Anyways… I am going home to get some nail polish, and if the rest of you could manage to buy ice cream and tidy up?”

Things had to get going, if they wanted to spend any time today on actually relaxing. It was Henry who took up the mantle of her second:

“Adam and I are going shopping, Noah you can help us, and Dick III., you and Lynch can clean this mess up. You live here after all”

“You absolute asshat, Cheng,-“

“Bye”, Henry said with a chime in his voice

With Henry out of the door, Adam almost dragged behind him, silence greeted the remaining three.

“How does he do that? And aren`t they still in their pajamas?”

Blue looked at Gansey. Yes, she thought, they were. Adam in his threadbare T-Shirt and sweatpants was acceptable – and not that different from normal down-time Adam – but Henry wore nothing but a flashy booty short and a pink sweater.

“Do you think they are wearing shoes?”

“You bet they are not”

Ronan only gestured in the direction of the untouched shoe rag. Blue sighed.

“Is this a dumb time to say, that I am kind of in love with them?”

The only answer she received was a snort from Ronan. Gansey silently grinned. He could understand where she was coming from.

* * *

 

 

Two hours, at least five phone-calls, and one almost fist-fight later, all six of them had finally gathered again. It was nearing midday. Monmouth was clean (Miniature Henrietta had been moved to the other side of the room) and it smelled like expensive soap from The Body Shop (wherever Henry had found a Body Shop in bumfuck Virginia).

Noah was currently in the Kitchen/Laundry/Bathroom trying to create a glitter cocktail, Adam and Blue already held the colorful coffee mutation in their hands. They also all had changed. Gone was the pieced together sleepwear and here was… well, underwear. Ronan had opted for a black bathing robe and Adam still wore his T-Shirt over his briefs, but everyone else was only protected from nakedness by one or two small pieces of cloth.

Nobody was really comfortable yet. Too much teenage awkwardness cursed through their veins. Blue had imagined this somewhat differently. In 300 Foxway nobody was ashamed of their body and during Spa Days every belly, every boob, every body was celebrated. Maybe she had underestimated what it meant to be alone with five guys only wearing underwear.

“So…. What next?”

It was Noah, holding a tray in his hands with three dangerous looking mixtures on top. Blue was almost relieved that she had chosen the coffee creation instead of the alcoholic cocktail one.

Noah`s love for cocktail mixing was endearing and it would be even more appreciated if they actually tasted good. But hey, he tried his best. And since he couldn`t try any of his own drink’s intuition had to do as a recipe.

Blue observed their options: Gansey had assembled a steaming machine – she did not want to know where it came from – and Henry had bought half a ton of body-scrubs and Lotions. When she said handmade, she had meant handmade, but with Gansey trying to rent them a whole Spa, Blue took her victories where she could get them.

“How about we steam up and scrub each other?”

She was flushed. Damn, that had to be one of the most embarrassing things she had ever said. But her friends understood. Each and every one of them had a slight blush rising in their cheeks. No matter how mature their adventures were, deep down teenagers stayed teenagers.

Said and done. They crowded the Kitchen/Laundry/Bathroom together and started the steaming machine. That thing was not made to heat an entire room, so the decision was made to let the shower/bathtub run hot water.

It took only a few minutes and the whole abomination of a Bathroom steamed up. And with the raising heat and humidity, the mood got less tense, too. Adam and Ronan finally dropped the last bit of clothing separating them from the others. The steam made it impossible to tell what exactly they had been trying to hide.

The silent companionship they had shared the first few minutes of getting comfortable with each other was disrupted by Henry.

“So, who wants to know what kind of body-scrub I got them?”

“There are differences?”

Adam had been the one to sacrifice himself. One of the other boys had to ask, and Ronan was thankful that Adam had been the one.

“Yes, of course. I tried to find something for everyone. Blue, there was this one called _Magic_ and in literally smelled just like 300 Foxway. It is enriched with caffeine and cinnamon. Delightful-“

“Awesome, thank you!”

Blue almost had to laugh at the eagerness of Henry. He vanished for a second behind a screen of fog before returning with a little box. It had _Magic_ written on it.

“Here you go! And for Lynch over here, I have one made for sensitive skin. As pale as you are, nothing with too much impact should touch your skin: So, a light sugary lemon mix it is!”

The next box was passed on. The name of Ronan`s scrub _Summer Breeze_ was adorable.

“Gansey-Man, a minty solution for you of course since the bees are not allowed to take a bit out of you. It is salt based, so, don`t eat it! And Adam… for you also a salt-based nutrition bomb: vanilla, lavender and honey.”

Boxes over boxes. Blue had already started to rub her body with the scrub, but she soon realized that six people – one of them a ghost – were a bit much to have enough room for scrubbing.

“And last but not least: Moi! One delightful green tea, honey mixture for my skin. With the fitting name of _Traveller_ , exactly what I need.”

It took only a few moments before she could hear the annoyed huff she was expecting from Adam. Wanting to be the one to ease up the situation even further, she said:

“If you want, I can help you, Adam”

“Oh… okay”

It took only a few uncomfortable maneuvers for her to get to the spot next to Adam. His hands were tender when he passed her his scrub. The steam made it hard to see, but Blue could bet that he was scrunching up his nose in discomfort. Which made it all the more meaningful that he trusted her with this.

She started at his arms, where he could still see her, before moving to his back. The salt mixture felt weird in her hands – and probably even weirder for him on his back – but she managed to massage it in with a calming rhythm, that time became irrelevant.

A loud laugh finally forced her to refocus after who knew how long. Ronan and Gansey had started a body-scrub fight and Henry was hiding behind Noah. Adam had turned around and looked at her and her still raised hands. He took them, pushed them down gently, and took her scrub. And before she could say anything, he started to rub her arms with it.

It was intimate. And Adam did not speak, which made it so much worse, but the teasing grin he wore asked for her trust. She was ready to give it to him.

Henry on the other hand was ready for a sneak attack. He slid over to Adam and Blue, trying to keep Noah between him and Ronan/Gansey. The moment it took Henry to readjust to his new surroundings was enough for Adam. Without hesitation he took a big scoop out of Blue`s body-scrub and put it in Henry`s hair.

“The heck? Parrish? You betrayed me like this? Me? Your friend?”

Henry slid onto the floor of the Kitchen/Laundry/Bathroom faking a death scene. It was almost Shakespearean in its overdrawn dramatics. Blue was unable to hide her laughter. The commotion had also brought Gansey and Ronan back to their side of the room.

Chunks of scrub slowly slid down Gansey`s abdomen until it touched his boxer briefs. His hair knew no direction and his glasses had been lost to the trauma of fogging up. Ronan next to him, breathless, was not that much better for wear.

They stared at Adam sitting on the rink of the bathtub, grinning, and Henry on the floor, still dramatically dying. And Blue took advantage of that moment of distraction. She grabbed a forgotten scrub from the floor and flung half of it over Adam and Henry. Only a few drops actually landed on Ronan and Gansey. But that was unimportant: Round 2 of the Body-Scrub Wars had begun.

* * *

 

 

Blue took a deep breath. She was exhausted. Exhausted, and smooth, and happy, and cuddly, and in love, and she had wonderfully intricate painted nails.

The sun was going down outside and after at least three hours in a steamy hot bathroom with five other people, so much body-scrub, deep hair conditioning, many cocktails and a nail painting party, every ounce of energy had left her body.

She was dimly aware of the others, also lying on the floor, either in a bathrobe or a towel, and just breathing.

Adam was thoughtlessly running his hand up and down his arm, confused by the soft feeling of his skin. Ronan stared at the black nail design on his hand, with the tiny snowman painted on every thumb.

Gansey hummed to himself, finally able to bury his hands in Henry`s hair that was for once free of any product. 

Blue looked at all of them, one after another, not forgetting Noah who tried to be sneaky with the Sharpie in his hand. Yes, she was in love with them. With each and every one of them. Her Raven Boys. Her Future.

And the best thing was, she knew they thought the same. She knew that she was their future, too.

 


End file.
